


Finch's Goodbye by M_E_Lover [PODFIC]

by tchouli



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e13 Return 0, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: Original Summary:Okay, I just watched all of season five again and this depressing one-shot kinda wrote itself. This is how I thought it would go, Harold and John somehow dying together. I was floored when the writers elected to let Harold remain alive. I can't say that I'm sorry they wrote it that way it's just that I was convinced from the beginning they would both be killed. So here you have it.Many thanks to oddgit for the beta!





	Finch's Goodbye by M_E_Lover [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_E_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finch's Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9868331) by [M_E_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover). 



> Podfic Notes:
> 
> Thank you M_E_Lover for this.  
> Enjoy!  
> time 1:58

To listen click [=^..^=](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Z5WJzlpvGEup5baSAjPBuWd63ERlP5IT/view)


End file.
